Cinta
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Sederhana tapi rumit, manis namun pahit, baik kadang buruk, lekang walau abadi. Featured AraHika, HiroYuu, BanJin. (Congratulations atas berdirinya fandom ini XDD)


_Sederhana tapi rumit, manis namun pahit, baik kadang buruk, lekang walau abadi._

**Cinta**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**(Cieh, yang lagi jatuh cinta—**

—**salah ding, saya sekarang lagi patah hati. 0w0 )**

**Danball Senki © Level 5**

**Featured: ArataHikaru, HiroYuuya, BanJin**

**Happy reading~**

**Denial**

**Arata x Hikaru**

Di dunia ini, cinta bukanlah segalanya. Sebuah cinta yang abadi tak akan membuat pletonmu menang dalam pertarungan—perang LBX di tempat ini.

Hoshihara Hikaru, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedalam bekuan hatinya, tahu dan sadar betul akan hal itu.

Di tempat yang penuh aura persaingan seperti ini, cinta seolah tak pernah eksis. Tentu saja baginya itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Ia sendiri bahkan tak pernah banyak merasakan hal yang bernama cinta itu.

Tidak ketika pemuda berambut merah bata itu menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak ketika sepasang mata ametis itu melirik penuh harap padanya. Tidak pula ketika tangan besarnya yang hangat itu mulai merangkak pelan dan menggenggam tangan kosong milik Hikaru. Tidak, yang seperti itu pasti bukanlah cinta. Pemuda ini—Sena Arata—sama sekali bukan sebuah objek yang mencerminkan sepatah kata sakral yang berisi lima huruf itu.

Hikaru sendiri menepis lugas debaran singkat yang sempat mampir sesaat di jantungnya dan mulai berinisiatif untuk protes.

"Arata. Tanganmu. Lepas." Sepatah kalimat bernada super dingin dan pemuda yang sejak tadi terduduk di sebelahnya itu pun seketika melonjak dan mengangkat tangannya.

"WAAA! Aku—sejak kapan... kok bisa?" Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Arata itu tergagap ketia menyadari bahwa tangan yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi itu tadinya menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat—tangan Hikaru. Sang pemuda pirang mendengus, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti itu? Memangnya ia pikir tangan Hikaru itu apa? Boneka jamur?

"Lima menit yang lalu. Dan kuharap wajahmu bisa berhenti merona merah. Aneh melihatnya." Tajam, kejam, menusuk, dan bagi Arata itu adalah tohokan yang sangat nyut nyut sekali. Yah, salahnya juga sih. Dan ia tentu harus maklum, Hikaru yang ia hadapi ini adalah seorang pemuda es yang ketegaannya cukup terkenal di sekolah.

Sena Arata menghela napas, sayangnya ia tak bisa untuk tidak kembali merona dan tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi datar Hikaru yang masih tetap terpaku pada _notebook_-nya.

"Gomen, gomen. Habisnya—kalau berduaan di dekat Hikaru begini rasanya aku jadi kikuk."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Hikaru berhasil memproses maksud ucapan Arata dan entah mau bereaksi seperti apa.

"...hah?"

Seorang Hoshihara Hikaru yang terkenal sebagai pemuda cantik tanpa cela, kini mangap dengan tidak etis karena ucapan Arata. Demi apa, entah mengapa ia mulai merasa bahwa situasinya dengan Arata yang sekarang ini sedikit mirip dengan _galge_ yang biasa dimainkan cowok-cowok mesum di kelasnya.

(Apakah Arata juga masuk dalam kelompok itu? Sejujurnya Hikaru penasaran.)

"Ya, itu... kalau ada di dekatmu, entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar kencang sekali. Aneh ya, hahaha!" Arata tertawa garing untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun wajah merah dan nada bicara canggungnya (yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi) itu seolah menggagalkan usahanya.

Hikaru mengerjap sesaat. Bukankah yang tadi itu seperti pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung?

Mungkin bukan.

Tentu saja bukan, yang seperti ini sama sekali bukanlah cinta. cinta bukanlah sebuah kondisi di mana kau berada berdua dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter bersama teman sekamarmu dengan wajah yang merah yang saling berpaling dan tangan yang hampir bersentuhan sayangnya urung.

Tentu saja bukan. Meski kini jantung Hikaru berdebar sangat kencang dan wajahnya terasa benar-benar panas, ia yakin bahwa ini bukanlah suatu gejala yang dinamakan cinta. dan ia tahu betul bahwa tangan Arata yang kini kembali merangkak dan menggenggam erat tangannya itu tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa.

Hikaru tak pernah menolak keberadaan cinta, hanya saja ia memang tak tahu bagaimanakah ia harus menyikapi hal yang satu itu.

**Awareness**

**Hiro x Yuuya**

Ada begitu banyak hal di dunia ini yang belum diketahui oleh Yuuya. Tentang betapa manisnya rasa permen kapas, berapa menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menonton satu episode dari sebuah _tokusatsu_, dan berapa poin yang dibutuhkan untuk menukar tiket hadiah dengan boneka beruang besar di _game center_.

Sebagian dari semua hal yang ia tahu sebelum ini ia dapatkan dari pengalaman hidupnya, sementara sebagian lagi ia dapatkan dari apa yang dikatakan Jin. Karena itulah, Yuuya seringkali beranggapan bahwa seorang Kaidou Jin adalah dunianya. Tempat di mana ia belajar dan dikelilingi hal-hal yang ia ketahui. Ia kira dunia hanyalah sebatas apa yang ada dalam sosok Jin.

Karena itulah Yuuya begitu terpukau tatkala kini ia baru melihat sisi lain dari dunia yang luas ini.

"Yuuya-san, aku menang lagi!"

Lamunan Yuuya terbuyar tatkala Hiro melompat girang di sebelahnya. Di hadapan mereka sebuah _console game arcade_ yang pada layarnya mengukir besar tulisan '_You Won'_. Sepertinya Hiro menang lagi kali ini. Sang pemuda berambut _navy _itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuuya sembari memasang tanda _peace_ dengan jemarinya. Yuuya turut tersenyum senang, tak ia sangka bahwa keputusannya untuk ikut pergi kemari adalah hal yang tidak buruk.

Yuuya baru tahu, bahwa setiap orang memiliki dunianya masing-masing. Belum lama ini ia tahu, sebab kini di sekitarnya ada begitu banyak orang. Sementara ia mulai menyadari bahwa tiap orang selalu membawa kesan dan perasaan yang bervariasi untuk ia rasakan. Misalnya saja bila dunia Jin adalah ketenangan dan harmoni, maka dunia Ban adalah determinasi dan keberanian. Dan dunia yang begitu kontras dan jauh itu ternyata bila digabungkan akan menjadi dunia luas yang begitu indah. Hangat, manis, dan tanpa cela.

Kadang Yuuya begitu iri pada sosok Ban dan Jin yang selalu terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sementara pada sosok Hiro, ia melihat dunia yang lain lagi. Sebuah dimensi sederhana dengan perasaan menggelitik di dalamnya. Dunia yang kecil, namun dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal yang tak pernah terjamah oleh tangan Yuuya sebelumnya. Sebuah konstelasi yang terdiri dari cahaya-cahaya kecil yang berkelip cantik bagaikan rasi bintang, namun dengan cahaya yang berwarna-warni bagai kembang api.

Apa ya, nama dunia itu?

"Yuuya-san, kita punya banyak poin sekarang. Ayo kita tukar dengan sesuatu!" Hiro berucap riang sembari menarik tangan Yuuya dan berlari menuju _counter _penukaran hadiah. Mata keduanya berbinar. Wow, ada banyak sekali pilihan hadiah di sini! Dari benda mungil macam penghapus dan gantungan kunci hingga sesuatuyang besar seperti _microwave_(?).

Mata Yuuya tertuju pada sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah boneka beruang warna biru. Kelihatannya enak sekali untuk dipeluk. Terlalu sibuk membuat kontak batin dengan sang boneka, Yuuya sampai tak sadar bahwa Hiro meliriknya sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah... kami tukar poinnya dengan boneka yang itu!" ujar Hiro dengan penuh semangat sembari menunjuk sang boneka yang dipandang Yuuya.

Dalam sekejap mata, boneka beruang itu telah pindah ke pelukan Yuuya.

"Untuk Yuuya-san! Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menemaniku pergi ke sini, hehehe~"

Sesaat kemudian, Yuuya mulai menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja ia tahu seperti apa nama dunia yang diperlihatkan Hiro padanya.

"Te-terima kasih..."

Sebuah dunia kecil yang hanya muat untuk diisi Hiro dan dirinya seorang—

—cinta.

Atau barangkali itulah hipotesis yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Tentu saja di dunia itu masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dijelajahi sebelum ia menemukan makna 'cinta' yang sebenarnya.

**Eternity **

**Ban x Jin**

Dunia ini penuh dengan banyak cela. Seorang Kaidou Jin dipaksa untuk menyadari akan bertapa rapuhnya dunia ini, bahkan sejak ia masih seorang anak kecil.

Sebanyak ia percaya, sejumlah itu pula ia akan dikhianati. jin tak pernah menerima nasihat macam itu, ia hanya belajar dari pengalaman. Ia ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya, kebahagiaannya, bahkan dikhianati kakek angkat yang penjadi penyelamat nyawanya. Tiga belas tahun ia hidup dan entah berapa luka yang telah ditorehkan takdir padanya.

Karena itu Jin enggan percaya, bahkan pada orang yang kini merengkuh erat tubuhnya. Enggan lepas seolah Jin akan lenyap seketika bila sedikit saja ia merenggangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Jin..."

"Jin..."

"Jin..?"

Tiga panggilan berdenting dengan nada yang begitu lembut, namun Jin masih saja enggan untuk sekedar menjawabnya. Bahkan untuk membalas pelukan itu pun ia ragu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah merebahkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda yang memeluknya, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sitrus yang menari lembut pada indra penciumannya. Yamano Ban selalu membawa wangi jeruk yang segar dan manis, Jin tak pernah membencinya.

Namun entah mengapa itu semua seolah kontras dengan aroma pahit yang tajam dari kopi yang biasa ia minum tiap pagi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jin. Suka, sangat suka. Suka sekali. Sungguh aku sangat menyukaimu, Jin."

'Kaidou' Jin menahan tawa ketika mendengar pengakuan itu. Tentu saja ia tak pernah membenci suara canggung yang kini sedang berusaha menunjukkan sebuah determinasi itu.

"Ban-kun, itu tadi pemborosan kata. Penggunaan kata-kata seperti tadi itu sangat tidak efisien." komentar Jin. Ia berusaha keras—sangat keras untuk tidak tertawa kala itu.

Baginya, seorang Ban-kun memang sangat manis sekali.

"Jin—"

"Uwaa—!"

Tapi kalau tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya di sofa dan menindih seperti ini bukan manis namanya.

"..."

Hening. Kini Jin dapat melihat jelas bagaimana tatapan Ban ketika melihatnya. Tercermin determinasi dan keteguhan seperti biasanya, namun ia—selalu—bisa melihat kilatan cahaya lain yang terpantul di kedua iris cokelat itu. Cahaya kecil yang Jin rasa hanya ia yang bisa berkesempatan untuk melihatnya.

"...Ajarkan padaku."

"...eh?"

"Caranya. Cara menyatakan cinta dengan benar."

"...oh, kukira apa."

Dalam hati Jin merasa agak sedikit kecewa. (?)

"Jin... contohkan padaku. Sekarang."

Jin menautkan alisnya tatkala jemari Ban turut tertaut pada jemarinya. Ban sedang memancingnya, ia sadar akan hal itu. Oke, baiklah. Jin memang tak pernah mengatakan 'suka' secara langsung pada Ban sebelumnya. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukai Ban—tentu saja ia tak akan menerima pernyataan cinta Ban dua bulan lalu kalau ia tak menyukainya.

Hanya saja, terkadang untuk mempercayakan hatimu pada orang lain itu sangatlah sulit.

"Aku pasti... akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi Jin, kau boleh berkata jujur di sini. Seandainya sebenarnya kau tidak menyukai—"

"T-tunggu dulu, Ban-kun!" Intrupsi dadakan dari Jin. Wajar saja ia panik, otak cerdasnya itu tak menyangka bahwa Ban akan salah paham seperti ini hanya karena ia tak pernah membalas pernyataan cinta dari Ban dengan ucapan yang sama.

(Tentu saja sebuah angggukan dari wajah yang tertunduk kala itu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat Ban puas untuk selamanya.)

"Tapi Jin, kau tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'suka'! meski kita sudah—"

"Bukan begitu!" Volume suara Jin turut meninggi, namun tensinya kembali turun setelah ia menatap mata cokelat milik Ban. Tersirat sedikit rasa sakit di sana.

Oke, sepertinya kegalauan pribadi Jin membuat suasana agak memburuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ban-kun." tukas Jin. Terdengar setengah hati namun rona wajah Jin dapat menjelaskan segalanya.

"Aku tak pernah berkata 'suka' karena aku 'mencintaimu'." Niatnya Jin ingin menyelipkan kata '_baka_' di akhir ucapannya, namun urung.

"Bagiku, mengatakan hal seperti ini susah sekali, tahu." Jin mengalihkan pandangannya, sadar betul bahwa rona wajahnya dan Ban sama merah menyala.

Ban tidak bisa untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluk Jin atas kebahagiaan luar biasa yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Jiiinnn! Aku juga benar-benar sungguh sangaaaat mencintaimuuuu~"

"Ban-kun, itu tadi pemborosan kata juga."

Mungkin Jin boleh yakin, bahwa cahaya kali ini tak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya.

**THE END**

"**Love is a never-ending story" – kata temen saya sewaktu jadi osis di smp (plak!)**

A/N: POKOKNYA SELAMAT ATAS BERDIRINYA FANDOM DANBALL SENKI DI FFN INI X'DDD (telat datang dia)

Aduh srsly saya girang selebrasi banget pas **Kuroka**-neechan bilang kalau fanfom ini berhasil direalisasikan keberadaannya di sini X'D /jogetalay Pokoknya terima kasih banyak kepada semua pihak yang telah berjuang demi terealisasinya fandom Danball Senki ini QwQ Rukun-rukun ya, minna, ayo kita ramaikan fandom ini dengan fanfic dan memori yang membahagiakan! X33 /semangatamat

Sementara tentang fanfic ini sendiri, well ya pairingnya yang mainstream lah. (Terus HiroYuu itu apaan?) Maunya saya pingin embat JinMizel sekalian, tapi kalau Jin muncul di dua drabble, kesannya dia jadi kayak selingkuh hahaha must write them in different story pokoknya X3

Nggghh pokoknya intinya saya seneng banget! Ampe bikin fluff pake tema cinta begini padahal true love story lagi ancur-ancurnya ahahahah. OTL

Ah ya—terima kasih banyak pada semua personil yang telah meramaikan fandom ini, silahkan mampir ke kotak review bila kalian tanpa sengaja membuka fanfic ini~ /wink

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
